Luck
by Toni42
Summary: Hiccup was lucky. He was lucky to have found the shotgun. He was lucky that he had such a fierce best friend. He was lucky to even be alive. He was lucky. But not lucky enough. Modern and Zombie AU. First one-shot for my self-challenge Zombie Shot! Check profile for more.


The street's were empty. The town of Berk was silent. Not even the wind dared to show itself. The small town seemed lifeless, forgotten, abandoned.

_And it was_, Hiccup thought, hugging his brown jacket closer to his skinny frame, _Soon, anyway._

Toothless trotted at his heel's. The giant, shaggy dog sniffed the ground. His pointed ear's where up, his green eye's narrow and alert. His ear's twitched, but the only sound that could be heard was the patter of his own paws and the small squeak of Hiccup's metal leg.

Hiccup remembered how he got that leg. He remembered the pain, the poison running through the vains in his leg. If they hadn't chopped it off, he would have- he shuddered.

It had been a long time since he'd seen Astrid and the other's. They'd been split up and had to make it to the safe house seperatley. Hiccup had gotten into a bit of a tangle, and when he finally made it, he found a letter drawn on the wall.

_Hiccup,_

_We're all okay. But we can't wait any longer._

_We'll meet you at the dock's. I love you._

_-Astrid._

Hiccup's eyes had stung with tears. He'd been happy that they where all safe. Very happy. But he didn't know if they had made it to the dock's or not. When he'd got there, it was abandoned. It was hours before the boat was to show up. And so he'd waited- and waited... and waited...

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head to get the memories out of his head so he could focus. If he didn't focus and one of those _things _showed up- but he convinsed himself that Toothless would smell it first... right?

The two came to a stop in front of a super market. It seemed empty.

The teen put his shotgun at the ready and walked through the doors- a bell rang. He froze.

Hiccup and Toothless waited, not daring to move nor breath. After a full minute, they carefully moved forward.

The shelves where stacked with chips, drinks and candy. In the back was a freezer section, though Hiccup wasn't really planning to go over there. The power had been off since the beggining of the summer- when it had all started.

Hiccup pushed away the flood of horrific memories and began slowly making his way forward, shotgun not leaving his hands-

There was a grunting noise.

Toothless tensed, his ear's folding back. He showed his sharp, white teeth, growling deep in his throat.

A fat man waddled out from behind a shelf, staring at boy and dog with hungry yellow eyes. Hiccup groaned.

_Why are the fatties _always _in store's and such?_

The fatties face was a sickly grey, it's lips and around it's mouth covered in dried blood, it's clothes were torn and blood-stained, it's yellow finger nails cracked and caked with black dirt. A huge chunk had been taken out of it's forearm.

Toothless lunged.

The fattie roared as the black dog's jaws closed around it's chubby hand and bit. _Hard_. The fattie swung it's arm around, trying to get Toothless off, but he held on tight. Blood poured down the dog's muzzel and into his fur coat, which was already mud and blood stained.

Hiccup raised the shotgun, took aim at the monsters head and- _BAM!_

The fattie stopped stuggling. It fell to it's knee's and leaned forward, face planting the hard floor. Toothless let go of the fattie's hand and trotted up to Hiccup, covered in blood.

Hiccup looked at the fattie.

Before the guy had turned into _that_, he wasn't sure if he had a good life or not. Did the guy have a wife and kids? Did he have a good job? Or had he been lazy, stupid, un-married, childless and pennyless?

The teen shook his head again, before stepping around the pool of scarlet blood forming around the fattie and began filling his backpack with food and drinks.

He wondered where Astrid and the others were. If they were okay, if they were _alive_. He also wondered what happened to his dad and Gobber. And he wondered if he'd be alive the next day. If Toothless would still be trotting next to him in a week. If he'd find Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, all grey skinned and yellow eye'd, and if he'd be forced to kill them like he'd killed the fat man.

Hiccup wondered a lot of things. Even before the sickness.

He swung his backpack- now filled with chips, fruit, meat (for Toothless), water and pepsi- and exited the store.

He'd been lucky to come across the store. He'd been lucky to have such a fierce, giant dog for a best friend. He'd been lucky to find the shotgun and all the ammo. He'd been lucky to find a good place to sleep. He'd been lucky it was only one fattie in there. He was lucky that he was still alive.

But he wasn't lucky enough for the sickness not to have existed.

He wasn't lucky enough to be with his friends and girlfriend.

He wasn't lucky enough to even know if they and his dad were okay.

He wasn't lucky enough. He may still be alive, but he wouldn't call this living. Not really.

Hiccup and Toothless entered the safehouse. It was the safehouse with Astrid's note in it. After the boat never showed up, they had come back and had been staying there for a month.

Hiccup locked the door's many locks, as Toothless settled down on the old couch.

The teen sat next to him and opened his bag, pulling out some water. He filled a plastic bowl from the kitchen with it and placed it in front of the dog, who drank happily.

Hiccup sighed and zipped up his bag, using it as a pillow as he settled down on the couch. He looked at the place where the TV was supposed to be. Astrid's letter was drawn on the wall.

Even in such a situation, her writing was perfect. Just like her.

He sighed again and rolled over.

Hiccup may be lucky.

But he wasn't lucky enough.

* * *

**Words: 1,087 (without AN's)  
**

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating _Watching the Big Four Movie 3_ yet, but I'm working on the chapter, don't worry. I'm also getting a three day off because of an Italian holiday and I'm also getting a day off on the first and second of May.**

**I tried to make this one-shot as long as I could. I've also decided to give myself a little challenge. I'm going to make a one/two/three-shot for my top 10 fandoms in a Zombie AU. Check out my profile for more.**

**Hope ya liked!**

**Night out.**


End file.
